First Encounter
by KryptoWeirdo08
Summary: Ever wondered how the Kents knew Clark couldn't go near meteor rocks? The first in counter of Clark Kent and Kryptonite--1993.


First Encounter Summary: This is a story about when Clark first meets kryptonite. Disclaimer: I do not own any Smallville or any of its characters. If I did do you think I would be writing this on a fan fiction site? Uh huh.  
  
"Clark! Honey, you need to get up to go to school. Clark?" Said Martha Kent climbing up the stairs to get to her 7-year-old son's bedroom. She opened the door and gasped. Clark wasn't in his bed.  
"Clark! Don't play games! Come out from hiding. You have to go to school!" Said Martha putting her hands on her hips, "You have to the count of three young man! One...Two.Three!" A young boy with blackish hair came crawling from under his bed. He looked up at his mother and crossed his arms across his chest.  
"I d-don't w-want to go!" Clark said his lip quivering. Martha looked down at him. She couldn't give into him.  
'No do not give him to him. Just ask him why.' Martha thought to herself.  
"Why don't you want to go to Clark? School is fun!" She said picking him up and sitting on his Star-Wars bed.  
"B-b-because I can't talk n-normal.and w-what if you and daddy ain't h-here when I-I c-c-come home?" Clark said resting his head in his mother's lap.  
"Oh Honey! You do talk normal! And daddy and me will never leave you. I promise you. I will even wait at the bus stop for you!" Martha said. Clark nodded. So Martha stood up and walked over to his door.  
"Now lets see if you can dress your self in 2 minutes." Martha added and she walked down stairs. Clark grinned and started to super speed around his room. 30 seconds later he skidded, trying to stop, but ran into the wall of the kitchen.  
"Son? You really need to work on the stopping." Said Clark's father, Jonathan Kent, laughing. The young boy stepped out of the remains of the wall, covered in dust, grinning. He shook the dust off and walked to his dad and sat on his lap.  
"I-Is this good daddy? I dressed myself in less then 15 seconds! S- sorry about the w-w-wall." Clark said turning around to show his dad his outfit. He had a faded, baggy, pair of jeans, a whit Warrior Angel shirt half tucked in, with (of course) a red plaid shirt unbuttoned over the white shirt. Jonathan looked over at his wife and chuckled.  
"You certainly have an interesting sense in fashion, son. Come here for a second." Jonathon said. Clark walked over and his father tucked in the rest of his shirt and buttoned up his plaid.  
"Clark, come here. Eat some pancakes.then let me comb your hair." Martha said placing a plate of pancakes in front of him. 2 minutes later, Clark had eaten 3 giant pancakes.  
"Wow. Slow down or you'll choke." Said Jonathon looking up from his paper. He looked up on the wall to the clock.  
"Better get out there or you'll miss your bus," Jonathan said standing up and grabbing Clark's Warrior Angel backpack, he noticed Clark's deer-in-the-headlights looks so he added, "Don't worry we will wait out there with you." Clark hesitantly grabbed his bag and lunch and walked out the door. He turned back and his parents smiled.  
'Great. Now I defiantly have to go to school.' Clark thought. He stood at his mailbox, and saw the big yellow school bus coming over the hill. The bus stopped and the door opened. He took one last glance at his smiling parents, took a deep breath and walked on the bus.  
"Hello there! What is your name? My name is Cindy!" The bus driver said smiling, showing her gopher teeth. 'I am never going to forgive them for this' Clark thought.  
"I-I is Clark Kent.Hi." Clark said, stuttering as usual. He walked past Cindy smiling and tried to find a seat. He found an empty seat next to a darkish skin boy. The boy was talking to another boy with a bug backpack.  
"E-e-excuse me, but m-may I please s-sit with you?" Clark asked shyly to the dark skinned boy. Both boys looked up at Clark and smiled.  
"Sure! My name is Pete Ross! And this is Greg Arkin. Who are you? I never saw you at kindergarten." Said the dark skinned boy while scooting over. Clark sat down and let out a sigh of relief. Perhaps this won't be so bad, Clark thought.  
"Clark Kent I-is my n-name. N-nice to meet you. I was home schooled by my mom." Clark said.  
"Nice to meet you Clark. We were just talking about those girls sitting up there. Lana Lang.icky, and Tina Greer.double cooties." Greg said pointing to the front of the bus. Clark looked over and saw two young girls that were wearing the same things.  
"Are they twins? They look alike." Clark said staring.  
"No.just best friends. Sadly they always follow me and Greg around to annoy us." Pete said shaking his head. The bus made a squeaking sound and it stopped.  
"Are we here? At school?" Clark said shakily.  
"Yep. I'll show you around don't worry." Pete said grabbing his books and motioning for Clark to stand up and follow Greg.  
Five minutes later Clark was sitting at a desk in Ms. Drake's classroom. He had his head in his arms resting on his desk when Ms. Drake stood up from her desk.  
"Ahem! Children! Time to start another year of exciting school. To start off we are going to color a picture of what you did over the summer. Then you will explain it to the class. After that we will work on addition. After we will have lunch, recess, than story time. Would anyone like to pass out paper and crayons?" Ms. Drake said.  
Several students raised their hands.but not Clark. He sighed and put his head back down. 'So much for fun.' He thought.  
"Lana. How about you? The paper is over there. You can pick a partner to pass out the crayons." Ms. Drake said sitting down at her desk and taking roll.  
"I pick him!" Lana said pointing to Clark.  
"W-what? M-me? Okay." Clark said standing up. Pete started to laugh but stopped when Clark gave him a deadly stare. Clark walked over to Lana but stopped about five feet from here. His stomach gave a lurch and he scooted backwards. He winced in pain, as Lana got closer to him to give him the crayons. Clark grabbed the nearest desk, getting ready to fall. The pain was unbearable like he was getting stabbed.  
"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Lana said.  
"Um yeah. Ladies first." Clark said holding out his free hand to wave her on. Lana smiled.  
"Thank-you. Maybe some of you will rub off on Pete and Greg." Lana said moving on and walking past him. As soon as she left Clark felt fine. He grabbed the crayons and passed them out staying away from Lana. When he was done he found a note on his desk. Just learning to read it took him a while to figure out what is said. It said: Clark  
Are you ok? You looked sick! Like you were going to hurl! Told you Lana had more cooties then the rest of them other girls! See you at recess!  
  
Pete  
  
Clark looked up and saw Pete from across the room. Clark nodded yes and went to drawing his picture. He decided to draw a him and his dad fixing a tractor with Clark holding it up. It was actually pretty good.  
Thirty minutes later it was Clark's turn. Pete drew him playing football with his brothers, Greg drew his bug collection and Lana and Tina both drew horses. Clark grabbed his picture and stood up. He took a deep breath and began.  
"I drew me and my dad fixing a tractor." Clark said. He was about to sit down when Ms. Drake interrupted him.  
"Wait Clark. Can you explain why you're holding the truck? You can't do that. You where supposed to draw something you did this summer."  
"But I did! Y-you can even ask my daddy! I help it when he fixed it." Clark said defensively. He didn't lie. His teacher gave him a glare.  
"Clark do not lie. Go sit down now." Ms. Drake said. And that was that. Clark didn't pay attention until recess.  
"Recess time!" Ms. Drake said.  
  
Every one filed out of the classroom out side. Clark stopped at the door with his jaw open. He had never seen such a great place. There were swings, slides, monkey bars, all sorts of balls.every thing a 7 year old wants.  
"Hey Clark! Want to go on the swings? There are three open!" Greg said running towards the giant (to a 3 foot person) swings. Pete followed then Clark. Pete jumped on his stomach and kicked off the ground in went shooting into the air. Clark stood there in awe. For some reason he didn't like the idea of getting his feet of the ground? What if he fell off? Greg ran and jumped on to the swing. He went flying up in the air and came flying backwards just like Pete. Clark scooted backwards against the fence hoping the swings would just disappear.  
"Clark come on! Someone will take your swing if you just sit there! Why are you backing up? Are you okay? Clark?" Pete said, his voice trailing off, as he got higher up. Clark wasn't really listening.he was to busy watching Greg getting ready to jump off. He looked up to Pete and saw him looking backwards and noticed he was talking to him.  
"Uh.I'm coming. I-I just d-don't like heights." Clark said walking over to the swing. He slowly sat down and pushed off on his feet.  
"See Clark? There is nothing to be scared of. If you fall, which you wont, just roll. Its actually kind of fun!" Greg said jumping off and running back up to the swing.  
Clark pushed off farther and swung his legs back. He closed his eyes and pictured him in the sky flying. He opened his eyes back up and smiled when he noticed how high he was going-Until he looked down. He gasped and let go of the chains, dropping 5 feet to the ground. He shook his head and laughed.  
"Clark you okay?" Pete said jumping off and running towards him.  
"Yep! That was fun. But.If I e-ever g-get that high again.tell me." Clark said running back up to the swings. Pete got up; looking very confused but then grinned, and went back to his swing. About ten minutes later they were in line to go back inside. Greg was talking about his bugs when an idea struck him.  
"Hey do you guys want to come over tomorrow after school? I can show you this awesome tree house that my dad built. Don't worry Clark it if safe and not that high." Greg said noticing the fear stricken face of Clark.  
"I'll ask my dad and mom tonight. I can't wait!" Pete said happily. Clark thought about and decided to face his fears.  
"Same here!" Clark said, a little to loudly, the recess lady shushed him. Maybe school isn't that bad Clark thought.  
  
"Mommy? Daddy? Guess what! I made two new friends! Greg Arkin and Pete Ross! Greg wanted to know if I could come over tomorrow." Clark said running in through the door to the kitchen and dropping his coat and bag on the floor.  
"Slow down buddy. And we first need to talk to you about something." Jonathon said looking over to his wife.  
"Honey we got a call from you teacher saying that you lied today.about a picture you drew. About how you were helping daddy." Martha said placing a Twinkie and a juice box in front of Clark.  
"I wasn't lying.I did do that!" Clark said while taking a bite of the Twinkie.  
"We know son.but you cant tell people about your abilities. They will think you are different." Jonathan said slowly.  
"But I am different. Is there something wrong with different?" Clark said, his face showing signs of confusion.  
"No honey. It's just that some people don't like different because they cant do stuff like you. so they get mad at that person. Understand?" Martha said.  
"Uh.I think. So act weak around them? Ok.well can I go over to Greg's? He has a cool tree fort. School isn't that bad after all." Clark said standing up and throwing away his wrapper.  
"Sure. Wait, I thought you didn't like heights?" Jonathan said, puzzled.  
"I don't. That's if you don't look down!" Clark said, acting as though he was smarter than his dad. Jonathon laughed along with his wife.  
"Ok. Go do your homework than you can help me with the chores." Jonathon said making it sound fun. Clark nodded and super speedup to his room.  
  
The next day seemed to go real quickly for Clark. His dad gave him a drive at 3:00 to Greg's house picking up Pete along the way. Clark and Pete went up to the door and knocked.  
"Hey you guys. Let's go. Me and the guys are going to find some bugs mom!" Greg said calling back into the house.  
"Okay.be careful and be back before dinner!" Mrs. Arkin shouted from the kitchen.  
"It's in the woods over there. By the old foundry." Greg said running of the porch and into the woods. Pete shrugged and followed Greg into the woods. Clark took of at a jog being careful not to super speed.  
"Watch out there is loose roots around here." Greg said still running. Just as he said that Pete fell down flat on his face. Clark started to laugh.until he tripped. Now it was Greg's turn to laugh. Pete stood up and took Clark's hand, which was already standing up. Pete broke out into an ear-to-ear grin.  
"Your it Clark!" Pete said tagging Clark and running after Greg who had already took of running. Clark looked around confused; he had never played tag before, so he just took off running after Pete running slowly so he would not arise suspicion. All of a sudden Clark slammed into Pete who was staring up with a look of awe. Clark followed Pete's gaze upwards. There up about 20 feet in the air, looked like a castle (To a 7 year old). It was made of wood with real glass windows. Clark let out a gasp and looked over to Greg who was grinning.  
"Not that high, Greg" Clark said shooting him a glare. "Holy Cow! This masterpiece is your Greg? Can we go up?" Pete said slowly walking towards the trunk of the tree with boards going up the side. Greg started to laugh.  
"Well yeah! Told you it was awesome! Clark you go up in between me and Pete.incase you faint of scariness." Greg said joking and running past Clark and Pete. Greg motioned for Clark next. Clark took a deep breath.  
'Come on Kent! You can look like a wimp around these guys.' Clark thought, gritting his teeth and started to climb the wall. He heard Pete behind him. Clark closed his eyes and started to get the familiar nauseating pain in his stomach.  
"Clark don't you even think of hurling." Pete said pushing Clark's leg up. Clark kept moving even though the pain got worse as he went farther and farther up. Finally Clark collapsed into the fort. He stood up and shook himself. He looked around the walls. There were tanks and tanks of all sorts of bugs.  
"Amazing isn't it? I collect them almost every day.Hey do you guys want to help me collect some?" Greg said excitedly.  
"But we just g-g-got up here and now you want to go back down?" Clark said stupidly.  
"Yep. Aren't we so cruel and brutal Clark? Move onwards Cavalier." Pete said jogging over to the door.  
"Hey Pete there is a easier way down than going backwards. In the back there is a rope. Believe me its easier than the steps.you don't go backwards." Greg said pointing to the back wall. Pete walked over to it and started his climb down the rope. Greg went next.  
"Come on Clark! Don't take the whole day up." Greg called.  
"I'm coming!" Clark said grabbing the rope. He got the familiar feeling as he climbed down. About ¾ the way down he started swaying. He looked down and saw Pete and Greg swinging the rope back and forth. Clark trying to hold on looked back up and down. Him being so afraid of heights his head started swimming. He dropped of the rope and landing with a thud.  
"Clark!" Pete said running over to him. Clark stood up smiling.  
"Some joke. I am ok. Now lets go get those bugs." Clark said taking of running to where Greg had pointed earlier. Greg and Pete stared for a moment then took of running passing Clark. They ran for a few moments before reaching a 15-foot metal link fence surrounding an old foundry.  
"The way in is over here. You have to slip in through the back gate then go through the cubbyhole. You have to go fast other wise it's no fun. I'll go first to lead the way. Then Pete then Clark, okay?" Greg said shoving himself through the opening and disappearing into the hole. Pete shrugged then followed. Clark sighed and went through.  
He stood up and looked around. There were all sorts of metal rods and cool junk every 7-year old would love. Clark got to take all this in for about 2 seconds when he fell to his knees. He looked up and saw glowing green rocks. He felt as though a thousand knifes were piercing his skin and a sludge hammer was slamming his head. He dropped on his hands trying not to puke or faint. He looked around for Pete and Greg but they were nowhere to be found. Clark couldn't stand the throbbing pain. The last thing he saw was Pete running towards him. A voice in head was singing a soft song to him. He fell to the ground face first. All of a sudden Clark couldn't feel. He was in a woman's arms. He moved his eyes and saw a man looking a lot like him. The woman set Clark in a metal seat and closed the glass. She rested her head on the man crying. Clark tried to yell out but didn't have the strength. He floated off into space. He looked back and saw a bright blue ball explode.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Hey Greg were is Clark?" Pete said looking around. Greg turned away from his caterpillar and looked around.  
"I don't know. Lets go back to the front, maybe he is there." Greg said trotting of towards the front of the building. About a minute later, Pete started to run faster having noticing Clark face planted in the sand.  
  
"CLARK! GREG GO GET HIS DAD!" Pete said worriedly and running faster than he thought his legs could ever go and ran to his friend's side. Greg took one glance and started to run almost faster than Pete. Pete rolled over Clark to see his face. Clark's face was almost pure white and he was clammy and sweating. His usual ruffled hair was matted down to his forehead. His breathing was erratic.  
"Come on Clark!" Pete said worriedly over his friend. A few minutes later Jonathan came rushing in with Greg. Pete scooted out of the way.  
"Clark! Clark! Come on son! Wake up!" Jonathon said as he shook his son. Jonathan had the erg to cry but couldn't. He picked up his son and carried him out to the grass when he noticed Clark's chest had stopped moving. Jonathan put his head down on Clark's unmoving chest.  
"No! Clark! Come on wake up son please." Jonathan said feeling a tear roll down his cheek. He started to do CPR on his son's lifeless body. About two minutes later, Jonathan was weeping while Pete and Greg stood perfectly still. Jonathan looked down at his son crying uncontrollably when Clark's chest started to move. Jonathan bent down and saw he was breathing.  
Clark was watched the planet go up in flames. Then every thing went black.he heard a voice calling out to him. It was so quiet; Clark tried to ignore it but it got louder and louder. It sounded so much like his daddy. He tried to find it but he couldn't. He felt his body getting shaked. Clark opened his eyes slowly to see his father's face above him.  
"D-d-daddy? What happened?" Clark said barley whispering and gasping for breath. Jonathon let out a sigh of relief and hugged his son.  
"Clark.are you okay? We have to get you home! Pete, Greg you guys go on home. Clark will be okay." Jonathon said picking his son up and carrying him like a baby. Pete and Greg took one look at Clark to make sure and ran. Clark was so tired he could barley keep his eyes open. He wanted to know what was going on and tell his father to put him down but he couldn't open his mouth-that's how tired he was. Jonathon walked all the way home with his son in his arms. Clark fell asleep.  
Jonathon set his son on the couch careful not to wake him then ran to go get his wife. It was lucky that he hadn't left the Arkin's house when Greg went to go get him. He found Martha up stairs doing bills. She looked up and saw his face to know that something was wrong.  
"What happened? Is Clark all right?" Martha said standing up. Jonathon sighed and told her the whole story of what happened.  
"So when you got him out of the foundry he started to get better? Is he okay now? Where is he?" Martha said rushing for the door. Jonathon stepped in her way.  
"He is down stairs on the couch sleeping. He is all right now. Just week. But the meteor rocks.when he was near them they glowed bright green." Jonathon said still blocking the door.  
"So you think that has to do with him getting sick? Maybe it's because where he is from." Martha said leaning up against her husband.  
"Well a perfectly healthy boy just doesn't collapse and stop breathing for no particular reason. We have to keep him away from those meteor rocks though." Jonathon said finally letting Martha down to go see Clark.  
Clark eyes opened. He still felt weak.and his head felt like it was going to explode. He looked around to see that he was lying on his couch at home.  
"Dad? Mom?" Clark croaked. He sat up, his head swimming, to see a fuzzy picture of his father and mother running towards him.  
"Clark! How you feeling son?(My heavens.did any one else notice he says son like every 10 seconds?)" Jonathon said hugging Clark with Martha. Clark looked like he was going to puke; Jonathon saw this and backed away. Martha ran to go get a bucket but.nope. To late, Clark retched all over the floor. Clark wiped his mouth on his sleeve and slightly grinned.  
"Feel much better now. Sorry about that."Clark said looking down at the.puke. Jonathan looked sick for a brief moment then kissed Clark on the head. Clark still was pale, weak, and sweaty but he was feeling better.  
"Clark.it's okay. Are you sure your ok?" Martha said holding Clark.  
"Yeah, just tired. What happened?" Clark said. Jonathan and Martha looked at each other and sighed. Jonathan was worried that he was going to ask this question.the only reason he didn't want to answer it was because he didn't know himself what happened.  
"We don't know Clark.Just stay away from the foundry.and Greg's club house. Also the meteor rocks.you seem to be allergic to them." Martha said slowly. She was just glad that Clark was okay. Clark was too tired to even question more. Clark closed his eyes and leaned on the couch, asleep in less than a minute. Jonathan and Martha looked surprised that he fell asleep that quickly. They smiled, glad that Clark was ok.but still worried about the meteor rocks. The walked out of the living room leaving Clark asleep on the couch, peacefully sleeping.  
  
Authors Notes: Yeah sorry the ending kind of sucks. I was getting nagged by my sister to get off so yeah. Hope you like!  
-KryptoWeirdo08 


End file.
